Kevin did 18 more sit-ups than Ashley at night. Ashley did 66 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Kevin do?
Explanation: Ashley did 66 sit-ups, and Kevin did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $66 + 18$ sit-ups. He did $66 + 18 = 84$ sit-ups.